


h-hewwo?

by the_gongoozler



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Texting, crackfic, first fic and it’s mcyt crack oh god, how do tags work, yknow what i’ll fox the tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gongoozler/pseuds/the_gongoozler
Summary: just some mcyt texting stuff.cross posted on wattpad as the_gongoozler
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayo this is a crack fic. Plot? Whose she. Never heard of her. Most things are from actual conversations ive had,,,,,,, i’m writing this with a friend on a school laptop.

Dré <3  
william afton could stuff me in a freddy fazbear suit and i’d just say harder d*ddy 🥵🍆🍑💦👄

Goog 0.o  
Clay wtf

  
Dré <3  
GHDFRDJTTDVYHGBHTFHMGYTDHGV

  
Goog 0.o  
Wtf  
Why  
WHY

  
Dré <3  
this is why i like snapmap better smh

  
Goog 0.o  
take that back.

  
Dré <3  
oOoh no caps and a period im sOo ScArEd

  
Goog 0.o  
Does sapnap let you p*n h*m aga*nst a w*ll and m*ke o*t with him

  
Dré <3  
.  
no  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
on a completely unrelated note.  
(lets just pretend they live close or something idk. Highschool au? Highschool au.YES)  
wanna come over to my house and  
and study

  
Goog 0.o  
I’ll be over in 5


	2. d uck s ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ducks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was, once again, censored by my friend

Dré 

Do ducks have hierarchies 

Goog 0.o

what

Dré

are there duck politics

Snapmap

do ducks have capitalism

Goog 0.o

ducks don’t have capitalism they’re ducks

Dré

but how do you know

have you ever spoken to a duck

Snapmap

yeah george can you speak to ducks?

Goog 0.o

i’m done 

i’m muting the chat

Dré

ducks have wars

Snapmap

THEY DO?

Dré

they have s*x wars

Snapmap 

wh a t

Dré

have you ever seen a duck d*ck sapnap

Snapmap 

ew no wtf dream

Dré

they look like cork screws

they’re swirly

Snapmap 

dream did you

did you fuck a duck 

Goog 0.o

i leave you alone

for FIVE MINUTES 

Dré

no i did not fuck a duck

hi gogy

Goog 0.o 

no i’m done

[Goog 0.o has left the chat]

Snapmap 

goog no

Dré

when will my lover return from war

Snapmap

Dré


	3. a/n

i’m updating soon i swear✋ i just got distracted i’ll have something in like a week. i’ll also try writing multiple chapters in advance idk. i’ll probably delete this later lol. 


End file.
